The Art of Seduction
by Bichonmom
Summary: * Complete* Trish and Mac's plot is hatched. Sequel to Never get a Man to do a Woman's Job
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Art of Seduction 1/?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R or maybe even higher later!  
  
Summary: Trish has joined forces with Mac to get Mac and Harm together.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the JAG characters. They belong to DPB and CBS. I do kind of own the artist who's having the show. (I combined the names of two of my relatives)  
  
A/N if you haven't read "The Male of the Species," Conversing with a Brick Wall" and "Never get a Man to do a Woman's Job" This probably won't make a whole heck of a lot of sense.  
  
A/N 2: The first 3 chapters or so of this are going to be before the gallery show from Trish's POV, Mac's POV and Harm's POV. After that it'll all be from either Harm or Mac's POV.  
  
Friday Morning Trish Burnett's Kitchen  
  
My son arrived last night for a visit. I guilt tripped him into coming out to see me for a long weekend. I also got him to agree to attend the gallery opening for Kelsay Spencer. Harm and Kelsay when to high school together so it seemed the perfect cover for what I was planning.  
  
Harm was convinced that I was trying to fix him up with Kelsay. We actually had a long discussion last night where he made me promise that wasn't what I was trying to do. I think I shocked him when I made the promise so easily. He could sense that I wasn't lying. Which of course I wasn't. I am trying to fix him up, just not with Kelsay. I'm trying to fix him up with Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, his Mac.  
  
A couple of weeks ago I flew to D.C. to see Harm and talk to him about his life. I got him to admit he loves Mac but he told me Mac doesn't feel the same way. I was positive she did so I found a way to meet her. I come to find out she loves him but doesn't think he feels that way about her. So, after a long talk, we hatched a plot where I would get Harm to come visit and she would fly out the next day and surprise him at the gallery show. The plan being to get the two of them together in a relaxed, romantic setting and for her to seduce him. We know he loves her we just need to get him to admit it.  
  
Mac should be on the plane flying here right now. Once she gets here she'll got to her hotel to check in and then I'm supposed to meet her later at my favorite day spa. We're going to spend the day being pampered. I planned this more to keep Mac relaxed then anything else. I would imagine the closer the plane gets to San Diego the more nervous she becomes. We'll then go our separate ways. She'll go back to the hotel to get ready and I'll go home. Harm, Frank, and I are supposed to be at the gallery at six, Mac is going to arrive at 7. With any luck Harm and Mac will leave with an hour to go back to her hotel for dinner. I've arranged for room service to deliver dinner to her room at 8.  
  
Here comes Harm back from his run. I guess I'd better get started on fixing some breakfast. I don't want Harm to suspect I've got anything up my sleeve. He'd expect me to have breakfast with him and spend some time with him if I wasn't going to be home all day.  
  
next chapter will be Mac's thoughts on the plane 


	2. The Airplane

Art of Seduction Chapter 2  
  
*the disclaimer and all info in Chapter 1*  
  
**Mac's plane headed to San Diego**  
  
I'm sitting in an airplane working my way to San Diego for a long weekend. Harm, my flyboy, left yesterday to visit his mother. His mother who just happens to live in the San Diego area. His mother who owns the art gallery whose opening I'm surprising Harm at tonight.  
  
Trish, Harm's mother, is the one who arranged this. She got Harm to agree to come to La Jolla for the opening, and she convinced me to fly out to surprise him. She booked the hotel I'll be staying at. She's also made arrangements for us to spend most of the afternoon at her favorite spa. I know she's planned that to keep me from getting too nervous prior to surprising Harm at the gallery tonight.  
  
Trish came to see me when she was in D.C. visiting Harm. It took a little while for me to feel comfortable talking to her but once I did it proved to be a very enlightening conversation. She got me to admit that I love Harm. She also told me that my flyboy loves me but that he doesn't think I feel the same way!  
  
That was when we hatched this plot. The basic plan is for me to surprise Harm at the gallery opening and then get him to take me back to the hotel where we'll have a dinner waiting for us courtesy of room service. We eat and then I seduce the hell out of him and tell him how I feel. Trish says my best bet is to say "I know you love me and I want you to know I love you too." She says Rabb men have trouble saying their feelings. I laughed at that. It wasn't new information. She also told me that if you tell a Rabb man that you know how they feel and you feel the same way it seems to release their tongue and they'll tell you they love you.  
  
I hope she's right. I hope I don't screw this up. I hope I have the guts to go through with this. And I really hope I don't wake up alone tomorrow morning! 


	3. Running on the beach

Art of Seduction 3/?  
  
**disclaimers and all info in chapter 1**  
**Beach behind Burnett house La Jolla California**  
  
Well running ten miles along the beach maybe harder on my knees than ten miles in Rock Creek Park but the scenery's better. This is exactly what I needed after the past couple of months. I needed to get away from D.C. get way from JAG. I was reluctant to come out here, because I assumed my mom was going to try and fix me up with somebody. She tries to hide it but she really wants grandkids and since I'm an only child it's my job to provide them. I think she even had a time table for when she wanted grandkids at one time. Of course I've shot that all to hell in a handbasket.  
  
You'd think somebody who has as much trouble getting up in the morning as I do would still be asleep if they were on vacation. I was up at the crack of dawn though and ready to go run. I did actually take time to have a cup of coffee with Frank before he left this morning. The older I get the more of an understanding Frank and I are able to reach. I'll admit he's been good to my mom and he really loves her. He just wants to be my friend, not my father. He considers me his son but understands why I couldn't accept him as a teenager.  
  
It'll be nice to see Kelsay tonight. I'm usually not much on mom's gallery openings. Way too stuffy for me. Kelsay's will be different. If I know her there will be soft jazz playing in the background. There will be all different kinds of people mingling and talking and there will be plenty of food but none of that fancy crap that Renee always liked so well when she managed to drag to those fancy parties she attends. Renee has such expensive tastes, I wonder how Cyrus can afford to be married to her. She was frequently after me to leave the Navy and do something that paid better. I can't believe being a mortician pays much better than being a Naval Commander. I haven't thought about Renee in quite awhile. We were okay together but I never loved her the way I do Mac.  
  
I really hope my mother's not trying to fix me up with someone out here. She promised me last night that she wasn't and while I believe her I can't help feeling that she's up to something. I know she wants grandkids but she needs to understand that the only woman I'd want to marry doesn't feel the same way about me.  
  
I wish I could tell me mom about the baby deal. She'd be horrified but at least she'd know she'll be grandma someday soon. Even if we're never more than best friends at least with a child Sarah will let me stay in her life. At this point of screwed up with her so bad that I'll take whatever she's willing and able to give me.  
  
As I climb the steps to the deck I notice my mother in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Guess I better go grab a quick shower and join her so I can find out what the plan is for the day.  
  
TBC 


	4. An afternoon on the beach

Art of Seduction Chapter 4/?  
  
**Disclaimers and all information in part 1**  
  
A/N: This will probably be the only chapter that takes place during the middle of the day. The plan right now is for the next chapter to be Mac getting ready to meet Harm at the opening. Of course that could change if my muse attacks. (Since she seems to be armed with a baseball bat, I have to listen.)  
  
**Beach behind the Burnett house Early Friday Afternoon**  
  
My mother is up to something. I know she's up to something. I just don't know what. I got back from running this morning to find her making vegetable omelets for breakfast. She's not much on omelets but knows they're my favorite. We had breakfast on the deck and chatted during which my mom did three very strange things.  
  
The first strange thing is that she wasn't in a hurry to get to the gallery and she wasn't on the phone once in the hour and half that we were on the deck. She usually has a million and one things to do the day of an opening. She told me she left the plan that she and Kelsay developed with her assistant and is trusting her to make sure everything is ready to go.  
  
The second strange thing is she's spending the day at her favorite spa, not that my mom doesn't spend time at spas. It's just really strange for her to spend the day of an opening at a spa. Mac says I'm a control freak. She's right of course except for the fact she thinks it comes from being a pilot. It doesn't. It comes from growing up in this house. My mom is a control freak. She usually controls everything that goes on at the gallery right down to the last detail. So while it's strange for her to not be in contact with the gallery once in an hour and a half, it's really strange for her to not be spending any time at the gallery prior to an opening.  
  
The third strange thing is every time I ask if she's planning on trying to set me up with somebody she knows around here she tells me no. My mother is always trying to fix me up with some woman she knows. This time I get, "Harm, I promise I'm not trying to set you up with any of the woman I know out here." I thought for sure it would be really bad this time since she gave up on trying to convince me that Mac is in love with me. That's the other thing. She hasn't mentioned Mac once. I thought for sure that she'd take another shot at trying to convince me that Mac is in love with me.  
  
Well since I can't do anything about whatever it is my mother is planning I guess I'll go for a swim and then have a nap before we have to head out to this party tonight. 


	5. Hotel La Jolla at the Shore

Art of Seduction Chapter 5/?  
  
**Disclaimers and all information in part 1**  
  
Rating: getting closer to that R. Might even be there in some opinions just not mine!  
  
A/N: Okay now we're up to Mac at the hotel getting ready to for her evening. I've never been to that particular part of California so I'm going from internet research. The spa named does really exist and is in the San Diego area. The room is the room pictured on Hotel La Jolla's website. The dress is from Nordstorms and the lingerie and shoes from Victoria's Secret.  
  
Thanks everyone for all the wonderful feedback!  
** Hotel La Jolla At the Shore* approximately 5pm PDT  
  
I've just returned from an afternoon spent at Beauty Kliniek Spa with Trish. We had Plaisir Du Sens facials, aroma therapy messages, manicures and pedicures. I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed. I had some of the same things done the day of my wedding rehearsal and I don't remember it making me feel this relaxed. I wonder if the difference is what I'm preparing to do. Or rather what I'm not preparing to do. I'm not getting ready to marry a man I don't love just so I have somebody in my life. I really thought I needed somebody in my life. However, in the two years since Mic left me to return to Australia I've come to understand there are worse things than being alone. I regret not realizing that sooner. If I had, maybe Mic wouldn't have stalled out his career to be with me and maybe Harm and I would have made progress. Trish tells me that part of what has Harm so convinced I don't love him is how close I came to marrying Mic. I did an excellent job of convincing everyone that marriage to Mic was what I wanted. Hell, I even had myself convinced though I know now it would have never worked.  
  
My hotel room is more of a suite. It has a table and chair on the terrace with a view of the ocean. I have a desk with a padded chair, another chair with an ottoman and a large bed with bright yellow bedding and lots of pillows. The room is very relaxing and inviting. I place my purse on the desk and get things ready for tonight. I get my dress out of the closet where I hung it earlier today. I retrieve my toiletries' bag and head to the bathroom to shower.  
  
I've never been one for perfume so I tend to toiletries that all have the same scent. I buy everything at Bath and Body Works. I have lavender body wash, lavender lotion and lavender body spray. After I finish with the body spray, I put on my new lingerie that I bought just for this occasion. I haven't been bothering with the sexy stuff lately but I decided to for this. I have a white lace, strapless bra and white lace bikini underpants. White lace makes me feel feminine and romantic. Black lace makes me feel trampy. That's probably why I stopped with the fancy stuff. Mic always complained about the white lace he preferred black and really couldn't understand my feelings on the subject. I'm quite sure either Harm will not care what color the lace is as long as it's lace.  
  
I put slippers on my feet to protect my thigh high hose and head back to the bathroom to my hair and makeup. I dry my hair and add some soft curl to my hair. I keep my makeup simple and soft. I have foundation, a little bit of blush, some glitter to my eyes and lip gloss. I want to kiss Harm, not cover him goop.  
  
My hair and make up done I head back to the bedroom to finish getting dressed. My dress is a simple black silk slip dress with a long sheer scarf. The dress has spaghetti straps, a hidden zipper and ends at my knees. My shoes are black heels with laces that wrap around my ankles and tie in the back. I'm not sure why but black dresses don't have the same effect on my as black lingerie. While the lingerie makes me feel trampy, black dresses make my feel elegant and self confident.  
  
I transfer the few things I needed into a small evening bag and make sure everything's put away. Consulting my internal clock I realize it's 6:45 so grabbing my wrap I head downstairs to the car Trish promised would be waiting for me.  
  
tbc. 


	6. Harm at the opening

Art of Seduction 6/?  
  
**Disclaimers and all information in part one**  
  
A/N Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to write Harm's thoughts up until the point that Mac walks in the door. Look for a longer more detailed chapter tomorrow or Tuesday.  
**Trish Burnett's Art Gallery 6:55pm**  
  
I'm standing here looking at one of Kelsay's photos from her last trip to Manitoba, Canada. Kelsay's a photographer and travels all over the world taking pictures of nature and wildlife. This is her first show at my mom's gallery but she's had shows in other parts of the world and makes a very good living. She's very laid back and approachable compared to some of the artists my mom has displayed.  
  
For example, I've attended openings where I've had to wear a tux. Tonight I'm wearing khaki slacks, a white shirt with a blue tie and my leather jacket. Of course Kelsay might keep these so casual because she remembers listening to me complain about being the only 15 year old in school who owned a tux.  
  
There's music playing softly in the background as people mingle and look at the photos. I heard Norah Jones earlier and now I think I can hear John Mayer. There are waiters around serving appetizers and non alcoholic drinks. Kelsay's parents died in a drunk driving accident, as a result she refuses to serve alcohol at any of her shows because she knows people will be driving. The food is distinctly American. Kelsay told me that's because she spends so much time overseas that she needs to be reminded of her roots when she comes home.  
  
I still think my mom's up to something up it wasn't what I thought she was up to. I realized that when I asked her if she was trying to fix me up with someone I always said 'out here.' I figured she was going to try and fix me up with Kelsay and argue that I was asking her if she was trying to fix me up with anyone who lived in the area and Kelsay doesn't spend enough time in California to count. Then I got to the opening and talked to Kelsay. I also met her significant other. She's already in a long-term relationship and has been for about ten years. Her significant other is named Hilary.  
  
So here I stand drinking sparkling grape juice, looking at a photo of two bear cubs that look like they're playing tag, and trying to figure out exactly what my mother is up to. She has to be up to something. She never plays the guilt card to get me to visit unless it's around Christmas. She also hasn't once mentioned the conversation we had back in D.C. The one where she got me to admit I'm in love with Mac. I thought for sure she'd at least try again to convince me that Mac loves me too, even though I know she doesn't.  
  
I'm standing here wondering how long until I can gracefully make an exit without offending my mom when I hear the front door open. Who would be arriving an hour late? Curiousity gets the better of me and I turn to look and forget to breathe for a second. Mac is standing just inside the doorway of my mom's gallery and she looks fantastic. She's wearing a black cocktail dress that looks like it made of silk, It has spaghetti straps and a sheer black shawl type thing that goes with it. She also has on black heels that tie behind her ankles. Her hair has a little bit of curl to it and her makeup is so subtle I'm not entirely sure she's wearing any. She looks beautiful in that dress. I bet she'd look even better out of it. Down Hammer, Mac doesn't think about you that way. After reminding myself to breathe I make my way to the door to greet her, working on calming myself down the entire way.  
  
"Hi Sarah, this is certainly a pleasant surprise."  
  
Tbc..... 


	7. Dinner and Dancing

Art of Seduction 7/?  
  
**Disclaimers and info in part 1**  
  
A/N: The neighborhood I'm describing does actually exist. It's just not in California. It's the Old Market in downtown Omaha, NE. The food Harm and Mac eat later is really served by the restaurant at Hotel La Jolla at the Shores. Probably one or two more chapters to wrap this up.  
**Car heading to Trish Burnett's Art Gallery 6:45pm**  
  
I'm sitting in the back of a car headed toward Trish's gallery. I'm trying to concentrate on my surroundings in an attempt to keep calm. The gallery is in the old historic district. For years this area was warehouses, factories, and the local market area. Now the area's been redeveloped. There are pricey lofts, upscale shops, art galleries, restaurants and bars. There are also cobblestone streets, some horse drawn carriages, and musicians and artists on some of the corners.  
  
The car comes to a stop and I step out onto the sidewalk. I take a minute and look at my surroundings while I gather my courage. There are people coming and going from the Old Chicago two doors down. There's a crowd of people watching an artist draw caricatures on the corner the other way.  
  
The art gallery is an old brick building and if the stone at the base is any indication it was in 1901. I open the door and step in. I pause for a moment and look for Harm. It only takes me a minute to see him. He's staring at me with a look that can best be described as a combination of shock and lust. Nice to know the new dress worked. Now I hope the plan does too.  
  
"Hi, Sarah, I'm surprised to see you here."  
  
"Well I hope you're pleasantly surprised."  
  
"Very pleasantly surprised. I'm going to assume since you are here that you've met my mother. How about I introduce you to Kelsay?"  
  
"Sounds good and that would be a correct assumption flyboy. Does that bother you?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Harm takes me over to this beautiful blonde woman who smiles and shakes my hand. Trish is there also. The two of them then begin to tell me stories about when Harm was a teenager. I'll admit it I got jealous. I mean this woman has a history with Harm and she's blonde and beautiful, his usual type. Trish must have sensed what I was feeling because all of a sudden she turns and says, "Sarah, let me introduce you to Hilary, Kelsay's partner." From the way she says it I realize I have nothing to worry about Kelsay is absolutely no threat. I have to stop my self from sighing in relief.  
  
Harm and I say goodbye to Kelsay, Hilary, and Trish and wander around the gallery a little. Harm makes sure we view the photos displayed of Kelsay's many trips in desert regions. There are photos from the deserts of: the Southwest United States, Australia and Africa. The photo that catches my eye is a 10-x 32 shot of Red Rock Mesa. Oh how I want that photo! I can't afford it though, it's $525 dollars, but it would look so good hanging in my living room.  
  
Harm is watching me look at that photo and he has this really strange look on his face. While yes, Harm is hard to read, I really have no idea what he is thinking right now. I'm also trying to keep a very open mind because I don't want to screw this up by jumping to conclusions and not paying attention to his every nuance like I did in Sydney. My stomach rumbles and Harm chuckles softly and smiles.  
  
"I think we need to be thinking about feeding you, Marine. There are only appetizers available here so how about we go find a restaurant?"  
  
"Actually Harm, I'm staying at the Hotel La Jolla by the Shores why don't we see if we can get a table at Elairo's? We can have dinner and listen to some jazz." The original plan involved, Trish making sure dinner was waiting on the patio but we decided that would be way too presumptuous of us and would probably scare Harm off. Not what we are trying to do at all!  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me, Marine. Let's go tell my mother good-bye."  
  
We wander over to where his mother is and Harm tells her that we're going to get a bite to eat and then he'll be home. Trish tells him that's fine and then hugs him and me. When she hugs me, she whispers in my ear, "Actually it would be even better if he wasn't home until sometime tomorrow." I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.  
  
Harm stays behind just a moment longer to talk to his mother just a moment longer. He then catches up to me and keeping his hand on the small of my back he guides me out the door and to the car that he's driving tonight. Trish told me she'd make sure he had his own car at the gallery so that we could leave whenever.  
  
He holds my door for me while I get in. Once he's ready, we head out into the nighttime traffic. I'm waiting for him to say something.  
  
"What are you doing out here Sarah?"  
  
"I wanted to spend some time with my best friend. We haven't been able to do that much lately." "True. Do you mind if I ask how you met my mother? I'm assuming she's the one who told you where I'd be." By this time we're pulling into the hotel parking lot.  
  
"Do you mind if I answer that after we get our table?"  
  
"That works for me." With that said Harm comes around and opens the door for me. Why is it when Harm does things like that for me it doesn't upset me? Mic used to come around to get me and it irritated me to no end. Maybe it's because Harm does it for all females and doesn't expect to be rewarded for it. Mic always used to throw it up as prove of how much he loved me and expected me to fawn over him for it.  
  
While I was thinking about this Harm guided us through the hotel lobby and into the elevator. We ride up to the eleventh floor in silence. Elario's is on that floor and has live jazz music along with views of the ocean. We get out of the elevator and Harm steps up to speak to the maitre'd. He comes back after a moment and says that it'll be at least an hour until we can get seated. So I suggested that we order dinner and have it delivered to my room. We can have dinner on the terrace with the view of the ocean. So Harm orders the Seared Ahi Tuna and I order the New York Steak with Roasted Garlic Mashed Potatoes.  
  
After I assured Harm that I had mineral water and glasses in my room we headed that direction with a promise of dinner being delivered within the hour. Once in the room Harm fixed us each a mineral water while I put some music in the CD player I'd thought to bring with me.  
  
"Back to my question Mac, how did you meet my mother?"  
  
"She came to see me when she was in town after you were released from the brig. She wanted me to realize that even though you'd never say anything you felt like we abandoned you and that we needed to make some effort to let you know that wasn't the message we were trying to send."  
  
"She shouldn't have done that. I was handling things just fine." Oh no Harm's getting agitated.  
  
"Harm, I know you were handling things fine. Your mom just thought I could help you handle things better. Fine is fine but sometimes it's easier to handle things with someone."  
  
"I can't believe she came to talk to you."  
  
"What's really bothering you about this Harm?"  
  
"I...it's just she shouldn't have done that!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad she came to see me." There's a knock on the door and Harm moves quickly to open it and admit the waiter with our dinner. The waiter sets our dinners and drinks on the table and Harm tips him and lets him out of the room. He then comes back and sits down with me.  
  
"Harm let's just enjoy our dinner."  
  
"I have missed you, Mac."  
  
I've missed you too, Harm." I swear if his smile gets any bigger we won't need lights if the power goes out. We eat in silence, but it's a comfortable, friendly silence. The kind of silence you have when no words need to be spoken.  
  
It's now or never. The dishes are back on the cart and the cart's in the hallway. We're sitting on the terrace looking at the stars. John Mayer is in the CD player. It's his live CD and "Covered in Rain" is just beginning. I get out of my chair and walk over to Harm.  
  
"Dance with me?"  
  
"I would love to dance with you Sarah." We step just inside the terrace and Harm wraps his arms around me and we begin to dance. I spend most of the song building up my courage. Trish told me I'd have to spell it out. I have to come right out and say 'I love you' to him. She said that the only way a Rabb man can get a hint is if it's applied with a sledgehammer. As the song's coming to an end I stand on my tiptoes and whisper in his ear.  
  
"I love you Harm." He looks at me with a look of awe on his face. I shake my head and smile at him. "You heard me. I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me too." I then go back to dancing with him giving him a moment to process what I said. That's the other thing Trish told me that Harm needs a little extra time to process what's said to him.  
  
We dance for a couple more minutes. My sense of time seems to have deserted me and I'm not sure if that's a blessing or a curse. Suddenly I sense Harm bending down toward my ear.  
  
"You're right I do love you and I'm happy to hear you love me too." When I look up Harm kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss and his hands start searching for the zipper of my dress. I don't think I'm going to wake up alone tomorrow.  
  
Tbc probably on Wednesday. 


	8. A day at the Beach

Art of Seduction 8/9?  
  
*Disclaimers and other information in part 1*  
  
Probably ought to rate this part an R. Because while I haven't crossed the smut line yet, I'm standing right on top of it at times! ;-)  
  
A/N: I'm thinking one more chapter ought to wrap this up and then I have plans for a short little sequel from Trish's POV and then I'm done with this story line.  
**Mac's Hotel Room 9:30 a.m.**  
  
I can't believe it's 9:30 a.m. and I'm still in bed. Actually for East Coast time it's 11:30 a.m. and I'm still in bed. I'm never in my bed this late in the morning. Of course Harm and I didn't spend a lot of time sleeping during the night.  
  
Right now I'm lying on my side in bed with Harm pressed against my back and his arms wrapped around me. I'm so comfortable and cozy in his arms that I have absolutely no desire to move. Unfortunately I need to go to the bathroom. I try to wiggle out of Harm's arms without waking him up. I know I'm not successful when I feel his arms tightening around me and him nuzzling the back of my neck.  
  
"Good morning." His voice is still thick with sleep.  
  
He continues nuzzling the back of my neck and his hands start massaging my breasts. I moan softly as Harm moves around to kiss me. At the same moment he breaks the kiss my stomach growls and we both start laughing.  
  
"Mac, I thought you said you had great timing."  
  
"I do have great timing. I never said that my stomach had great timing."  
  
"Guess I better feed you huh, Marine."  
  
"Probably for the best."  
  
"Why don't you go get cleaned up? I'll order room service and we can eat on the terrace. How do strawberry crepes and some fresh fruit sound?"  
  
"Sounds good. Don't forget the coffee and orange juice." With that said I move to the bathroom to take a quick shower. My shower takes longer than usual, because I spend some time thinking about last night. Trish was right. Harm really does love me. The thing is now, we have to figure out what we're going to do about JAG when we get back on Tuesday. I have an idea I just don't know if Harm will go for it. Well the only way to find out is to get back out there and see if he's ready to talk. If not hopefully he will be before we report back to duty.  
  
Turning off the shower, I grab a towel. Once I'm in my robe I head back to Harm. Harm is sitting in a chair on the terrace. He's in a hotel robe with his feet up on the table and his eyes closed. I walk up to his chair and as soon as I'm within his grasp he reaches out and sweeps me into his lap.  
  
"You cheated, Sailor!"  
  
"So, what you gonna do about it?"  
  
"This." I reach up and pull his mouth to mine. Just as I open my mouth to his questing tongue, we hear a knock on the door and the words room service. Harm groans in frustration and lifts me off his lap so he can get the door.  
  
Once breakfast is on the table and the waiter's gone, Harm scoots his chair around next to mine and we sit and share our breakfasts. Just like last night we eat in a companionable silence. We're almost done with breakfast before either of us says a word.  
  
"So, Mac what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Well, what did you have planned before last night?"  
  
"I was just going to hang out on the beach at Mom's. Go for a swim, maybe do a little surfing, that kind of thing."  
  
"Well why don't we just go with that for a plan? It actually sounds like fun. You know what? I've never been on a surfboard before."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. What are we going to tell my mother about my not being home last night?" I can't help it. I start laughing. Harm looks at me like I've lost my mind. I finally calm down enough to tell him what is mom said to me last night. The look on Harm's face when I tell him causes me to start laughing all over again. Finally Harm chuckles a little bit.  
  
"So I guess you're telling me mom won't care?"  
  
"I doubt she will. So what do you say?"  
  
"I say go get dressed Marine and pack your swimsuit."  
  
While Harm gets rid of the dishes, I go change. By the time I come out of the bathroom he's back in his clothes from last night. He takes one look at me and starts trying to hurry me up.  
  
"Harm, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just with you looking like that we needed to get out of here before we end up back in the bed." I'm wearing a pair of khaki shorts and my bikini top with a blue linen shirt over it tied at my waist. I chuckle softly and grab my purse.  
  
It's about a twenty minute drive to his mom's this time of day. We're there by around eleven and find Trish sitting on the back deck drinking lemonade.  
  
"Well hello you two. Did you have a nice dinner last night?" Harm just shrugs.  
  
"It was wonderful Trish. Harm suggested we hang out on the beach and maybe do some swimming and surfing."  
  
"Sounds like fun. I have to head into the gallery for a little while after lunch but I should be back for dinner. How about we grill out?"  
  
"That's okay Mom. Mac and I are going out for dinner tonight. But we'll join you for lunch if that's okay with you?"  
  
"That'll be fine. Mac would you like some lemonade while you wait for Harm to get his swimsuit on?"  
  
"Actually, I'd love one." I sit and chat with Trish for about ten minutes and then Harm and I hit the beach. After about an hour and half we join Trish on the deck for salads and ice tea. Then she and Harm chat alone for a moment before she leaves for the gallery. Harm then spends the next two and a half hours trying to teach me to surf. It's a lot harder then it looks!  
  
At five thirty-three we finally head in to dry off and head out. Harm leaves me downstairs talking to Trish and Frank while he showers and changes for dinner. After about thirty minutes I hear Harm come down the stairs and out the door without saying a word to anyone. He's back in the house in two minutes and nineteen seconds and this time he comes into the room where Trish, Frank, and I are talking. He's wearing a dark blue suit with a light-blue dress shirt and a dark red tie, silk by the looks of it.  
  
"Ready to head out Mac?" "Of course, but judging by your outfit I'd say I need to head back to the hotel and change before we go to dinner."  
  
"That's the plan. Mom, Frank, We'll see you later?"  
  
"Frank made reservation for brunch at Elario's at eleven. Will that work for you two?"  
  
"It should mom, I'll call if for reason it doesn't. Bye." With that said Harm shakes Frank's hand and hugs his mom. Both his mom and Frank give me a hug and then Harm and I head for his car.  
  
The first thing Harm does once he's out of the driveway and head toward the hotel is reach for my hand. He did the same thing on our way to the house this morning. I must be looking at Harm a little strange because he holds up our hands and asks if it's okay for him to do that.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine."  
  
"Then what's wrong Mac."  
  
"It's just that I haven't ever seen this side of you before."  
  
"Well get used to it Sarah." I smile at his use of my first name and squeeze his hand. Soon enough we arrive back at the hotel and as we get out of the car I notice something in the back seat. At least now I know why he went outside before he came to get me.  
  
"Why don't you go ahead and bring that up?"  
  
"You sure? I didn't want to assume anything."  
  
"I'm sure if you're sure." Harm seems to sense the challenge in those words because he reaches in the back and pulls out his overnight bag. We head up to the room and I gather what I need to take a shower.  
  
"Need any help there Marine?"  
  
"Not this time. Maybe tomorrow." I have to chuckle at the way Harm's eyes bug out at my comment. He can't really say anything else because I've already got the bathroom door closed.  
  
Nineteen minutes and thirty seven seconds later I emerge ready to go. Harm is sitting in the chair in one corner of the room with his feet up waiting for me. When I walk in, he stands up and looks me up and down with an appreciative gleam in his eye.  
  
"You like?" "I like. Are you ready? Our reservations are for seven fifteen so we need to go if we're going to make it."  
  
"You never did tell me where we're going."  
  
"De Medici. It's serves seafood and Italian food. I think you'll like it."  
  
"I'm sure I will Harm." He guides me out of the room and we head for the restaurant we enjoy a wonderful dinner of Lobster with chocolate mousse for dessert. After dinner we go for a walk through the neighborhood. It's during this walk that Harm does something I didn't expect. He starts the conversation that we need to have.  
  
"Sarah, what are we going to do when we get back to JAG?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to hide. I don't want to give you up. I want us to be able to be together. We've wasted a lot of time and I want to stop doing that. But, I also don't want to put your career at risk or risk my getting sent out to a career." By now we've found a park bench to sit on and are facing each other and hold hands.  
  
"Well, I have an idea. I've been offered a position on the judiciary and I think I'm going to take it."  
  
"Are you sure Sarah?"  
  
"Harm where do you see us headed? Not right away but where do you see us headed? Please answer because it will help me answer your question."  
  
"Marriage and family, not right away but I know you're the only person I'd ever think about marrying. You're also who I picture as the mom when I think about kids."  
  
I have to blink back some happy tears before I can respond to that. Trish said once Rabb men open up they really open up. She wasn't kidding!  
  
"Then I'm sure Harm. If we're going to have a family someday then the kids deserve to be able to count on at least one parent being at home every night. It also solves the chain of command issue because officially Admiral Morris will be my CO."  
  
"Then I'm behind you." He leans in to kiss me and the kiss starts to get out of control instantly. He breaks this kiss and rests his forehead against mine.  
  
"I think we better get out of here. Getting arrested for public indecency will not help either of us in our careers." He stands and taking my hand pulls me to my feet. We head back to the car and back to my hotel.  
  
As Harm takes my hand to help me from the car, I realize I got what I wished for on the plane ride out here and oh, so much more.  
  
Tbc... (one more chapter to go!) 


	9. Mission Accomplished

Art of Seduction 9/9  
  
A/N Okay folks this is the end of this journey. I may to a short sequel later but I'm not sure. I've skipped ahead several months but I hope you'll like what I've done. I've also jumped back to Trish's POV. Also, in my little universe Mac's mission to Paraguay doesn't exist.  
  
Rating: We're back down to PG-13  
**March 3, 2004 Reagan International Airport**  
  
I rush through the airport with Frank following closely behind. Our flight was over an hour late and I'm in a hurry to get to our rental car and get to Bethesda. My first grandchild was born four hours ago and I want to meet her.  
  
That's right. My first grandchild is a girl. They named her Elizabeth Rose. Mac wanted to name her after me and Harm had his heart set on Rose for part of the name. They didn't like the way Patricia Rose sounded so Harm suggested they use my middle name so that they both got what they wanted.  
  
It hasn't been a smooth road for Harm and Mac but they've stuck it out and things are starting to come together for them.  
  
They left La Jolla that Monday to return to duty. Mac immediately accepted the position in the judiciary. Admiral Cheggwidden was sorry to hear that until he found out that he won the office pool.  
  
It took about a month of Mac's transfer to become official. During that time Harm and Mac had to be very discrete about their relationship so that the issue of fraternization didn't come up. The same time they could finally be a little more open about the new state of their relationship Harm got sent to Guantanamo on an investigation. Of course Mac was left behind in D.C. she was also left to hunt for a new apartment for the two of them.  
  
Mac called me about a week later in tears. She had a murder case she was presiding over, she was hunting for an apartment, it looked like Harm would be gone at least a month for his investigation, and she'd been sick all week. She'd finally gone to the doctor that morning and found out she was pregnant. She was completely stressed about how she was going to handle this and how Harm would react.  
  
We talked for about two hours. (Mac would know exactly how long we talked.) At the end she was feeling much better. I promised to come out and help her look for an apartment the next weekend. I also convinced her Harm would be thrilled about the baby. I also told her about how I felt when I found out I was pregnant with Harm and his Dad was actually home at the time! She did decide to wait until Harm got home to tell him so that she could do it in person.  
  
Unfortunately Harm's investigation dragged on and on. He'd been gone six weeks with no end in sight when Mac passed out in court one day. Her morning sickness had been really bad and she was dehydrated. Since nobody at JAG knew she was pregnant they called an ambulance. She ended up in the ER getting chewed out by both Admiral Cheggwidden and Admiral Morris because she didn't tell them! She responded that she'd thought the father needed to know first and it wasn't her fault he was still in Cuba.  
  
Within 48 hours Harm was back in the states and Sturgis was in Cuba to finish the investigation. As I had predicted, Harm was thrilled to find out about the baby. He read all her books on pregnancy and childbirth. He also hovered over Mac constantly. Well I should say constantly up until the day she threw a coffee cup full of ginger tea at him. She didn't do any serious damage but he did have to go home and change his uniform.  
  
Harm came back to discover that he and Mac had moved. While Mac and I hadn't managed to find an apartment for the two of them, we did find a house. I managed to convince Mac to let Frank and I help with the down payment. My argument was that they'd have enough expenses with the baby, Frank and I could afford to help so let us. Mac finally agreed but didn't tell Harm because while she wanted to be in a house before the baby came, she still hadn't told him they were going to have one. She'd told him she found a place but only gave him the new number.  
  
Bud Roberts had picked Harm up at the airport and driven him home. When he pulled into the driveway of the house the first words out of his mouth were, "She bought a house. I can't believe she bought a house. She pulled a Harriet." Bud was laughing so hard when they got in the house he had tears in his eyes. Of course as soon as Harm heard about the baby he understood Mac's rush to have a house. He was even okay with Frank and me making the down payment. He said that the only grandparents the baby would have would be Frank, Sarah Rabb, and myself and grandparents get to spoil grand kids.  
  
Then everybody at JAG found out about the baby. As soon as it got out this one young lawyer did the math and realized they were in the same chain of command when Mac got pregnant. She tried to make an issue of it. Fortunately the admirals wouldn't let her. I don't even know her name Harm and Mac just call her "the Singer clone."  
  
Things really smoothed out for them except for the marriage issue. Harm wanted to get married before the baby came. Mac wanted to wait until after the baby came. She was absolutely terrified that the only reason Harm was asking then was because of the baby. They went back and forth about it until Frank stepped in when Mac was in her fifth month. He told Harm to back off a bit and let Mac have some breathing room. He also said and I quote, "if it ain't broke don't fix it." Harm actually took Frank's advice. He didn't mention marriage again until about a month ago. This time Mac said yes.  
  
They even started to plan the wedding. Mac wanted something simple outside at the beginning of June. She figured that would give her plenty of time to recover from the birth. Then she had to have an emergency C-section. Mac's water broke this morning and everything went fine until about noon. I'm not really sure what happened. Harm wasn't really coherent when he called me. I just felt that we needed to get here immediately. Unfortunately, my idea of immediately and the airlines are two different things. I talk to Harm during a layover and he said Elizabeth was in the nursery under observation and Mac was in recovery. I just want to get to the hospital and check on my family.  
  
Frank pulls up in front of the hospital and I get out and go inside while he goes to park. I get directions from the desk and head to Mac's room. I open the door to Mac's room and see Mac dozing on the bed and Harm sitting in a rocking chair, rocking Elizabeth and singing softly to her.  
  
"Harm."  
  
"Hi mom, come meet your granddaughter."  
  
I walk over to Harm and look down at the bundle in his arms. She's got Mac's hair and skin tone but when she looks up at me I realize that her face is all Harm.  
  
"Hi, Elizabeth I'm your grandma." I'm finally a grandma. Mission accomplished  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
